


Mystic boredom

by Undertalefreak



Category: Undertale
Genre: AUs, All the sans's are OC's, Alternate Universes, Blood, Cutting, Death, Depression, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Sans - Freeform, Slice of Life, Snowdin, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertalefreak/pseuds/Undertalefreak
Summary: Come with Stitch, Scare, Starstruck, Mayhem, Illusion, and Maple, as they save each other from their treacherous aus, then watch in total confusion as the fluff their way out of every situation.(Originally posted on Wattpad under my account Errorfreak, where you can also check out my other works there, that I was to lazy to transfer)





	1. Stitch pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> All Sans's that I know I'm including, (I.e. Stitch, illusion, Scare, Mayhem, Maple, Starstruck) belong to me and are my OC's, please don't steal!!
> 
> The virsion of Stitch that is included here, is slightly different then the one I had in my book 'Stitching Past Mistakes' be warned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!

Stitch woke with a start, This... was atypical, this... was strange, 

 

He wasn't in the dark and didgy lab, he was in his old room again.

 

....why?....

 

He looked down, he was in the same spot on the bed he was in, when the doctors removed him from the room, ( taken kicking and screaming till his throat hurt) and forced onto a medical table. 

 

Stitch looked around in complete and utter aw, it was all the same as before (it was to good to be realistic or true, how could he possibly be back? ). The ever growing trash tornado was still eternally spinning, socks and other articles of clothing were littered precariously around the ( admittedly gross ) room. And there, sitting in the back right corner was his slightly cracked mirror (when did he break that again?..)

It was all the same. 

Before he could dive too deep into his own personal nostalgia, he stood up from his spot on his bed, and lumbered ever so slowly over to the densely cracked mirror, and took his appearance in for the first time in years.

 

Stitch looked almost exactly how he remembered himself looking. He had on his incredibly comfortable short sleeved jacket on, his favorite one might he add, it was the only one he had that had the absurdly fluffy sleeves ends, bottom trim, and neck line. His fur lined combat boots, Light and comfy basketball shorts, and fingerless gloves, also all added to his strangely fluffy exterior. And of course, the gleaming cyan gem placed in the very center of his forehead.

 

But then, he saw the awful horrible things the doctors did to him, so that, even now he has to force down bile to look at. The brutally cracked, fractured, and chipped bones, the dim exhausted right eye light, the bruises, the cuts, the scratches, the scars, and the the blue tinted blood dripping from all his newly opened, and previously opened wounds. And who could forget, the strings. The dark cyan strings, forcing his mouth into an unnatural happy grin at all times, and the ones keeping his left eye socket forever stitched closed, keeping most his magic at bay.

 

It was very startaling to see himself once again, it had been so long, after all he'd spent over four years down in that basement as the doc-(his own brother and father)-ors experimented on him relentlessly, like he was just some ginnie pig, saying to him over and over again that they were only trying to fix him, make him better. Well look where that got him.

 

Maybe they were right, maybe he was broken, shattered, maybe he needed fixing, but it hurt so gosh damn much.

 

After staring at his ( broken )reflection for several more tiresome minutes, Stitch took another good look around his old room, and that's when he finally noticed it.

It was not all the same as before.

 

Placed ever so perfectly in the top left corner of his 'room' was a tiny, little, spy camera.

 

Stitch had never left, 

.

He was never out,

.

.

he was still in the lab.

 

NO !

Stitch can't be back! He needed out! He needed safety! Why did this happen to him?!? Why'd his family betray him like that?!? 

.

.

.

And then, it all slid into the black darkness.

.

.

.

.

When Stitch woke up again, he was back on the usual stretcher, blood and magic staining everything it could from years of not being washed. It reeked.

 

Suddenly, seemingly to break Stitch from his thoughts, the head doctor walked in (papyrus, he's still your brother! ).

 

"Stitch" the doctor (papyrus!) said, venom practically dripping from his skeletle mouth.

 

"Y-ye-s?" Stitch replied, stuttering ever so slightly.

 

"Don't stutter when you speak you idiotic imbecile. Anyway, I wanted to tell you," the doctor (papyrus, he still has a name) paused, a malicious and horrifyingly happy grin spreading slowly across their sharp skeletle features.

 

"That-" The doctor was swiftly cut off, when the blaring noise of an alarm sounded down the hall, successfully wiping the smile of his face. The doctor (papyrus gosh damn it!) rushed out the door slamming it behind him.

 

Stitch released a slow and shakey breath he didn't even know he took, and settled back into his self deprecating mind, why did he believe he was out? ( idiot ) Sure, he knew it was probably to good to be true, but still. ( imbecile )

 

After chastising himself for a few more moments, Stitch directed his focus to the sounds of doctors shuffling and running about, trying to get the problem under control, and the ever present beeping of a magic monitor nearby. He was able to distract himself from the probable unavoidable dager for exactly seven minutes, ten seconds, before there was a loud crash coming from just outside the door, followed by a horrific blood curdling scream.

 

Then it all went dead quiet...


	2. Stitch pt.2

Then it all went dead quiet...

 

Suddenly the door bursts off its stiff steel hinges and slams incredibly loudly on the cold, hard, concrete floor.

After the dust cleared, a tall skeletle figure walked through the dark open space where the door had been just a moment before. Stitch looked at them for a minute before adverting his eyes to the now halls behind them.

 

While they were still looking at the skeleton, Stitch noticed they wore large, black rimmed glasses, with tired, indigo eye lights behind them, and a bright shaded, purple, fur lined jacket. On the jackets right shoulder area, there was a strange dark purple symbol Stitch had never seen before now.

There was also a interesting deep purple pattern lining the bottom of the coat.

The intruder also wore light grey shorts with a black stripe, white combat boots, and white shirt with a different purple pattern on the bottom.

 

Once Stitch looked behind the tall skeleton,however, he stared more intently then he had at the stranger, and for far longer as well.

The halls behind the skeleton, were dark and musty, but he could still see that it was coated with a sheen white substance that was undoubtedly monster dust, as well as the random blood stained lab coats scattered precariously around the floor gave the sure impression of a lot of death. The smell of blood wafted into the room Stitch was in, and the sent was also stronger now then it had been with only the dirty stretcher he was strapped to giving off the horrible, odorus sent.

 

Slowly, and carefully, Stitch's single eye light returned to the tall, mysterious skeleton. Now Stitch noticed them slowly inching closer to the stretcher , but more so, when Stitch looked into the tired eye sockets, he noticed L.v., this skeleton had killed before.

 

Were they a patient as well as me?

Impossible, it was only my screams echoing throughout the halls.

What happened to the doctors?!?

What they deserved, and you know it.

What's going to happen to me now?!?!?

Nothing good, I can tell you that.

 

While these treacherous thoughts, and others similar to them, filled his head, Stitch didn't even notice that the skeletle figure was now right by his bed side, staring intently into Stitch's one still useable eye.

 

Or at the very least, he hadn't noticed until he had turned his cracked head to look at them. Once he had noticed they were not in the same place as before,however, he flinched violently against the cuffs, thus further bruising his wrists. Stitch cursed silently in his mind as he eyed the cuffs, the skeletons eye lights followed his gaze.

 

Very suddenly, the purple clad skeleton summoned a white, pristine, bone sharpened to a dangerous point.

 

A few agonizingly long moments later, a sickening crack could be heard from miles away.

.

.

.

.

.

Stitch stared down at the the now broken cuffs and latches that had kept him strapped down to the unforgiving stretcher for years, then back up to the other skeleton. They had just basically saved Stitch's life.

 

"T-thank yo-u" Stitch stuttered out, once again looking up at the tall skeleton (He really needs to have a name for them...).

 

The skeleton in question, desummond the bone and looked down at stitch with a bitter sweet gaze that could make marrow boil.

 

"No problem" they said in a steady, loving, and slightly feminine voice.

 

The skeleton offered a hand to stitch, which he shakily took. Then Stitch was hoisted off the stained stretcher and held steady.

Please let this be real... This can't be another dream can it???

 

After a few awkward moments of just standing in that spot, Stitch was quickly lifted bridle style into the others arms, and then the skeleton started walking at a brisk pace down the barely lit, dust and blood covered halls.

 

"W-wait!" Stitch nearly shouted, "where are you taking me!?!?" Anxiety finally settling into his voice.

 

That made the tall one stop ubruptly, nearly dropping the smaller skeleton in there arms.

Did he make them mad?

Would they hurt me?

What were they doing?!?!

 

The purple clad skeleton quickly shifted their arm to balance Stitch in there arms more effectively, as they retrieved something from their jacket pocket.

"Here" they said, voice still holding that sweetness to it, then handed a chocolate bar to Stitch "this always helps me calm down"

 

Once again Stitch sent a glance to the honesty pretty weird skeleton, before shoving the chocolate into his mouth. He couldn't just turn down free chocolate. Stitch looked both in all directions and took in his surroundings.

The walls were still white but covered with dust and the door to rooms he'd never seen before were padlocked and bolted shut.

 

I guess they only broke down my door, I wonder why

 

Stitch looked at the skeleton for another uncomfortable amount of time, while unanswered questions filtering in and Out of his head, until he eventually said;

 

" c-can I ask you a few questions?" Such a simple question, yet he still managed to stutter on the first part, figures.

 

"Sure!" They answered, before finally setting Stitch down onto a conveniently placed stool.

 

"W-what's your name? I've basically just been calling you 'the skeleton' in my head this whole time" Stitch asked quietly, not at all trusting his voice or the skeleton beside him.

 

" Oh I'm sorry! I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Maple, Maple Helvetica at your service." okay, that went better then expected, especially with Stitch's horrible track record of social interaction before being taken to the lab.

 

"Where were you taking me?" Stitch asked a second time, getting more confidence, and getting slight control over his annoying stutter.

 

" Oh I should have told you that first before essentially kidnapping you, he he he... Uh I'm taking you to my home, i thought that you didn't deserve to be treated like this, so I just kinda... You know... Reacted"

Maple looked down at their skeletle hands. "Sorry if you knew any of the doctors, when I 'react' I can get... Violent... As you can probably see..."

 

Now Stitch wasn't stupid, he could read between the lines, but, he didn't want to push it, it was obvious Maple didn't mean to do it, besides he lost all love for his so called 'family' years ago, and given the right situation, he would have done the same.

 

"Anyway" they stated, looking up from their hands and then stared intently into Stitch's single eye light, effectively cutting off any and all thoughts he was having.

"We should probably get going, we don't want the guard finding out about this, now do we?!" Stitch only shook his head nervously in response.

 

And with that, Maple swept the smaller of the two off his feet bridle style, a blue blush tinting is boney cheeks, and the two skeletons continued down the hall.

At one point, they had reached a small white door, Maple stopped in front of this door then looked down at Stitch.

 

"Cummon! It's just this way! I know a short-cut~"


	3. Illusion pt.1

_You did this_

_Your fault_

_We didn't do anything_

_Your fault_

_WHAT DID YOU DO!_

_Your fault_

_Where did our power go!?!_

_YOUR FAULT_

_Common guys... I'm sure this idiot had nothing to do with it, he's to weak to do anything other then hurt people._

_Y O U R F A U L T_

 

Illusion stood stiff as a board on the edge of the cliff by Snowdin town, contemplating thoroughly what he was planning to do.

 

The spirits were relentless as per usual, turns out when you take away someone's favorite puppet they get a bit, angry, who'd have thought? As they did every day, they were insulting him, but now it hurt more then it used to, it dug deeper then it used to.

 

Illusion was fully used to being puppeteered, as it had been happening for most of his adolescence, but this time, they had gone to far.

 

They had made him kill Torial, kill Frisk, kill Chara, kill Gaster, Undyne, Asgore, monster kid, Alphys, Dogammy and Doggeressa, Grillby. They made him murder everything and everyone.

 

They made him murder Papyrus.

 

~flashback, brought to you by my boredom~

 

He sat back against the cold bathroom door, staring helplessly at what they made him do to himself. The straight cuts up and down his wrists were deeper then they needed to be, longer then they needed to be, and was completely soaked in more blood and marrow then was normal.

He stared down to the blood stained knife that sat peacefully on the tiled floor right next to his feet in utter disgust.

 

_You deserve this._

_It's so fun to watch you suffer!_

_I don't know what you guys are talking aboutThis is boring,..I say, we perhaps up the anti? Hmm?~_

_Agh fiinneee._

 

Illusion felt a cold hand being placed over his eye, when suddenly, like all the other times they had done this to him, he was essentially thrown out his own body, now only able to watch in horror as the spirit who had spoken prior, took the still bloody knife from its pace on the floor, and traced it harshly along his now summoned soul.

 

When Illusion was once again able to return to his blood covered body, he doubled over as an indescribable pain inched slowly and thoroughly through every bone in his body, even in places he didn't know could even feel pain.

_Told you he couldn't handle it._

_Weak._

_Guys be nice!_

_Weak._

_Why should we?_

_Weak._

_Yeah! We have full control!!_

_Weak._

 

Everything was in pain, and the spirits were getting more excited as of late, even Illusion didn't know the reason why. What he did know, however, was that every time they infected his body and soul, he came back to agonizing pain.

 

~ different memeory, brought to you by me staying up far too late ~

 

The dust fell between his fingers, as Illusion's body collected the gold from the now murdered monster. Illusion was able to stay in his body at all times now, but that didn't make any of this nightmare better. When they controlled him, Illusion still wasn't able to do anything, he just got a better view of what they we're doing and saying to the people he cared about.

A quiet humorless laugh echoed through the cavern walls as Illusion felt his LV and EXP grow ever so slightly.

 

It had only been a frogget after all.

 

~ scene change! ~

 

Illusion's grip on his body was slipping quickly.

He bearly was ever in control of himself anymore, and in those few blessed moments of being back in his original body with his family, were often filled with bloodshed and pain.

he couldn't take it anymore! He wanted his life back! With his brother and friends! With his mom and dad! Why'd it have to be him? Why did he of all people have to be the one infected!

 

Though, he knew he could never wish this incessant tournament on other, even someone who had done him wrong. Not any of it.

 

Illusion stared down into a muddy puddle at his feet, he saw how his dark blue, slightly patterned sweatpants, deep blue hoodie, and bright yellow shirt, was bellowing in the wind, he saw his sturdy leather hiking boots planted firmly on the ground, and he saw the reflection of a spirit taking over.

 

"SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BLADE BROTHER?"

 

~ back to present~

 

Illusion looked out onto the snow and dust covered valleys, that he had called his home. It was horrifying to think, that he had done this, that it was his fault they were all gone, but it was true. It was his fault. If only he had been stronger, braver, if he had been more then he truly was. maybe he could've fended off the spirits. Maybe he could have saved his friends.

 

On occasion, Illusion still tries to pretend it was all a dream, that Papy would soon come barging into his disgusting room yelling at him to wake up. But he had no such luck, he was still here in this timeline, and there's no reset for that.

 

Illusion looked back once more at the door where he had tried his first knock knock joke and had started talking to his mother after many years. It had been his favorite spot to sit and relax for a long time. Now, it was only covered in dust.

 

Now facing off towards the edge of the cliff that would inevitably end his suffering. The spirits started yelling.

 

_STOP!_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??!?!!!_

_YOU'LL KILL US ALL!!!!_

_IDIOT!_

_WORTHLESS !_

 

He gazed one last time at his old home before turning again to the cliff, and he started running.

 

He jumped.

 

Illusion could still remember the days, before the spirits, when he would have taken upon the name 'sans'.

 

but now, he was simply an illusion of the person he once was.

 

*ping*

"Wait! Stop!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Any and all criticism is encouraged so that I can better with my writing skills!!
> 
> P.s. It may seem like a strange jump between my writing style here and in my first story, but that's because I didn't actually know how to write close to well back then x_x


End file.
